


A talk in space

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Spoilers for Episode: s05e18 A Single Pale Rose, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-12 23:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14737625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Steven is confused and hurt by his new-found identity, can his friend Lars comfort him?





	1. Feeling blue

Steven was hurt. Not physically, but emotionally. He just found out who his mother really was. He thought he knew, he was so sure of it! But now, it's all different again. He stood in his living room, after Sapphire just had run away. Now, everyone was arguing with each other about the new revelation. Well, they were screaming at each other, to be quite honest. Not Steven though; he just stood there, unsure of what do do next. He saw Ruby burning the wooden floor more and more, but realized he did not care much. He could not think of anything to calm the others down. Hell, he wasn't calm himself! He was not really angry, but sad. Everything he knew, his identity, his mom's identity, the shattering, the war... everything was a giant lie! And he was the center of everything. It was all his fault. Because of him, lots of gems were corrupted, his family kept secrets from each other and was at the brink of disbanding. It was all too much for Steven.

He couldn't keep standing there, listening to his family screaming at each other, while being completely lost himself. So he ran towards the front door and out of his house. He needed to sort his own thoughts first, before he could help the others! He did not really know where to go to, but decided to walk along the beach for a while and think. So, he was Pink Diamond? It was weird to say that. PD always was the enemy of the crystal gems for him. The one great evil, that tried to ruin earth and would not listen to his mom's pleas. She was part of the diamond authority, who would not have thought twice about shattering him. And now he was her? He was one of the supreme leaders of gem society? He did not want that kind of power! He was just Steven. Steven Quartz Universe... well, Steven Diamond Universe it should be called now, didn't it? Even his name was a lie? What else was? 

The crystal gems would probably hate him now, Steven thought. Technically, he is their enemy... but also their leader? His head began spinning, he was so many contrasting things at once. He did not even know, who he was anymore or who he wanted to be. Embrace his diamond fully? Pretend to be a quartz or normal human? Maybe he should run away and live in solitude forever like a hermit, Steven sadly pondered. It was no use, wandering along the beach to think did not help at all! It only made him more confused. He could not have gone back however, because he didn't know what he should say to his family. "I'm a diamond, but who cares, right? Let's just pretend this never happened and eat breakfast", didn't appeal to him, neither did:"You see, I am a diamond and I think I should join my sister-gems. Maybe I could talk to them to resolve our conflicts!", which sounded plain suicidal to him. 

Would the diamonds even believe him? He did not look even remotely close to PD and his gem was turned. Maybe they would try to poof him, which had a 50/50 chance ending with him dead. It really seemed, like everyone was against him in some way or another. Steven wondered, what the humans would do. Did his father know, that Rose was PD? Steven hoped he did, because otherwise, his poor dad would get a heart attack if he told him. But he surly understood his son and his problems, didn't he? Still, Greg, although he had had a gem-wife, would not have been able to fully understand Steven. Connie could, Steven thought. However, she was always so excited and happy. Also, she would have just dragged him home, to speak to the crystal gems, although he wasn't ready. He really liked her, but sometimes she was too insensitive. The other townies did not care how his gem looked, he concluded. They probably did not know, why it was so important that he was a diamond now, anyway.

Another human came to mind, his secret favorite. Well, maybe not super secret. His fascination with Lars was rather obvious, the way he clung to the older boy all the time. His admiration only intensified with his new look and newly gained confidence. Thinking of it, it made sense now that Steven had got such special powers, like raising the people from the dead. He wasn't just a quartz after all. He now felt stupid for not realizing earlier something was a bit fishy with that. He hadn't seen Lars in a while, he noticed. Now that he did, Steven really missed him again. He thought he was over that... He had admitted his little crush a long time ago to himself, but did not accept it fully. Lars was way to cool for him, he would never like Steven the way he liked him. So, Steven had tried to get rid of his crush. It worked at first, too, because he seldom saw Lars and tried to spend a lot of time with Connie. But all the things they had gone through, especially Lars' death, came to mind over and over again.

As if he hadn't got enough problems already! What would Lars say to him being PD? He saw what homeworld was like and how cruel it could be. Also, he thought Rose Quartz was super cool when Garnet told her story and now he had to tell him it was all a lie? Now Lars would never like him back. It was futile anyway, Lars loved Sadie and Steven still looked so young. Lars wouldn't want to be with a child, now would he? Steven sighed, what was he supposed to do next? He did not want to talk to any of his family members now. Lars... he seemed like the only viable option. He would at least somewhat understand the gem stuff and if he realized how uncool Steven was, he would never want to do anything with him again. So, then his crush had to finally stop, solving to problems at a time! 

He needed to find Lion! Where was he again? Hopefully not on the moon or anywhere else than Beach city really. He didn't want to go to his house and use the teleporter. But even if Beach city was a rather small town, it would take hours to search for Lion. Well, he had enough time anyway. He started looking near his house in Lion's favorite places. He still could hear Pearl and Amethyst arguing, so he was careful not to be seen by them. Afterwards, he went to the donut-shop. Maybe Lion wanted to have their Lion Lickers again? And yes, there his pink furry friend was:" Lion! There you are. You need to help me getting to Lars again!". Lion looked at him with a disinterested look and turned towards the Lion Licker freezer. He stared at it. Steven got the message, that his friend was more or less forcing him to buy him that disgusting stuff again. Cookie Cats were much better, useless animal! But he obliged and bought him some. Steven was pretty nervous to face Lars, like he always was. But now was different. Lars would tell him he was a stupid kid who lied about having a cool mom and that he now hated him. Then Steven finally could come to terms with never becoming more than Lars' friend and he could talk to someone about the PD stuff.

After finishing his treats, Lion bowed his head and Steven went inside his mane. Hopefully he wouldn't regret this later.


	2. In Captain Lars' Spaceship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven talks to Lars

Steven wished he didn't need to breathe. He always had to hurry so much, when being in this pocket dimension. Which really was a shame, because the floor was really fluffy. If he could, he would have slept there. Also, there still were things like the secret treasure chest there, which he wanted to inspect further. He almost ran out of breath, but somehow, he managed to get to Lars in time. Like always, Lars would have got a heart attack from Steven visiting him, if he weren't already dead. Having someone emerge from one's head, wasn't really all that pleasant. Still, he liked having Steven around a lot. Maybe because he really liked Steven. "Hey Steven, didn't expect you to pay me a visit! What's up? You look like someone died or something. Please tell me no one died...", Lars nervously said. He planed to sound calm and cool, but he always failed at that. Well, at least he didn't say "Bingo Bongo" again...

"Hi Lars! There are some... things I'd like to talk about. Could we talk somewhere private?", Steven asked silently, as to not make the off colors too aware of his secrecy. Lars' heart skipped a beat. Steven wanted to talk in private? To him? Maybe he would... no, Steven looked too sad. It was probably something else he wanted to talk about, Lars scolded himself. Why did he always behave so girly around Steven? If Steven knew about his interest in him, he would have thought he was some kind of sicko. "Lars?"; Steven asked. Great, Lars had been too lost in his own thoughts to give Steven an answer. "Uh, yeah, we can talk. Follow me", he quickly said while standing up. He was making a complete fool out of himself again, he knew it! He led Steven to another deck, where only the Rutile-twins were:"Could you guys leave us alone for a while? Thanks", Lars requested. The Twins seemed to be a bit suspicious. Lars had grown pretty close with his crew and normally wouldn't do this. He hoped, they didn't think he would do something... inappropriate with Steven. Did gems even do that kind of stuff? Why was he even thinking about this now, he should be comforting Steven! Steven had meanwhile sat down an a crate and motioned for Lars to sit besides him. Hadn't Lars been dead, his heart would have exploded, because it would have been pumping so fast:" So, what do you want to talk about? Something happened? Did homeworld attack earth?". Lars sat down besides Steven.

Steven did not know how to start or where to start. He was overwhelmed by, well everything really. Being PD, his crush seated next to him, not being loved by said crush, his crush being undead because of him, his family fighting... it was all too much for him. So, Steven did the most logical thing: crying. Lars was honestly taken aback, he had seen something was wrong, but he hadn't thought it was that bad. Now he really felt bad for his "Did someone die" question, which was supposed to be funny. Someone probably died with Steven being so sad. Couldn't Lars do anything right? He tried comforting Steven, by pulling him closer and holding him:" What happened?".

Steven gave his best to answer the question without sobbing and embarrassing himself further:" Something bad happened, as in really bad. You know about how my mom, Rose Quartz, shattered Pink Diamond?".  
"Yeah Garnet told us that, Steven. You were there.", Lars offered maybe a bit too harsh, as Stevens sobs turned louder:"Sorry... What I wanted to say, it didn't happen.".  
"It didn't happen? PD is alive? Steven, your mom wouldn't have lied to you. She seemed pretty cool, you probably misunderstood som-", Lars tried to say, but was interrupted:"No! Lars, just listen. PD was never shattered, because my mom IS PD. It was all one big lie! Mom staged her death. You know the diamonds own Pearls, right? Our Pearl, she was PD's Pearl. PD had her shapeshift into Rose Quartz and poof her. everything we were made to belief was wrong!". Steven's sadness mixed with anger, really surprised Lars. He had never seen his friend like that before. He usually was always happy. Maybe when he died, Steven had been this sad, but normally he never was. He could understand him. He would be angry too, if his parents lied to him. 

"Doesn't that mean that you are Pink Diamond then?", he really was unsure, because Steven's gem did not look like any diamond he saw in his life. "yes. I know I don't look like it, but that's only because my gem is turned to the side. Lars, I don't know what to do now! My family is fighting right now and I'm just so confused. Who am I even anymore? I'm technically the enemy, Lars! Everyone will hate me, although I didn't do anything", Steven tried to say, while bawling his eyes out. Lars was angry. Not at Steven, but at anyone who hurt him. Steven was right, it wasn't fair to hate him for his mother's mistakes:" Hey, everything's alright, ok. I'm sure, that nobody hates you and if they do, they are stupid. I don't care if you are a diamond! You're still my Steven, ok?".

Steven looked up at that, truly surprised:" You don't? How could you? This changes everything!". "No it doesn't! You are still you! Am I a completely different person, just because I'm pink now? I don't think so. So, you aren't either. It will change some things, but not you.", Lars added confidently. He really wanted to cheer Steven up, he hated seeing him like that, especially, if Steven wasn't to blame for anything. He held Steven tighter, like he wanted to reassure him, that he was right. "I don't know Lars. This is all so complicated and new. I don't know what to do next.", Steven explained, while slowly calming down. Being held by his crush and being told it was alright to be pink, helped a lot. Also, did Lars call him "my Steven"?  
"Don't worry about that now. How about you stay here for a while and think things through some more?", Lars proposed. His proposal wasn't entirely honest. He did not know if staying here would really help Steven, but having him here was nice. He was so egoistic. "Can I really stay here? Won't I bother you?", "Of course you don't bother us. It's not like anything's happening here anyway", Lars assured him. Steven was rather grateful for being allowed to stay here. He wasn't ready yet to face the others and being close to Lars was nice. Hopefully he didn't weird Lars out or anything, as he embraced him more. He totally did this for comfort, not because he loved Lars or anything!  
Hugging Lars was a bit weird. He was colder than any human should be and his heartbeat was extremely slowed down. "Lars? I'm sorry you died because of me...", Steven murmured sadly. It was his fault, hadn't he given Peridot those names, Lars would have never been taken to homeworld.

Lars tensed; Steven didn't really think he blamed him for anything, did he? Steven really had some self-esteem problems:" Steven, no. If anything, I should thank you! You've resurrected me with your magic powers. It's not your fault I died. Maybe it was even a good thing...Uh, I'm not suicidal or anything, but I do see things a bit differently now and became more confident". Lars really did think so highly of Steven? Maybe there still was some hope for him..., but Lars was just being nice like any good friend would. There was no way he liked Steven in THAT way.

Lars watched Steven think. Stubborn as he is, Steven presumably still did not believe him. He always was so kind to everyone and literally everyone loved him, but he just didn't see that. Why? Steven shouldn't have felt so badly about himself. He was awesome. Lars, again, was happy to be undead. Otherwise Steven would have seen him blush. They were still holding each other, more or less cuddling now, as their hug had gone on for so long. Sure, death had made Lars more confident. What kind of bullshit was that? Lars wasn't confident in the least, or he would have just confessed to Steven right then and there! This was stupid, he thought. He really shouldn't have been so scared. This was just Steven after all. Even if he didn't love Lars back, he would still be cool about it. He most likely would kindly turn him down and apologize repeatedly for doing so. He would never make fun of Lars. So, really, he should just do it. 

Steven looked up at him, clearly wanting to break the uncomfortable silence, that had been going on for several minutes, while Lars had held his internal monologue. Lars had other plans though, seeing, that now would be the perfect time to advance on his prey. He leaned in closer to Steven's face with closed eyes, while Steven's eyes widened. Lars couldn't possibly want to kiss him, right? Just as their lips were about to touch, someone called:"Captain Lars! We have a problem here! We're being called by someone and you need to answer the call immediately". "Oh, god damn it! Why now...", Lars swore while untangling himself from Steven and running down the stairs to the main deck. Steven was confused, did Lars really want to kiss him? What should he do now? Before he could contemplate that further though, he heard Lars calling him:" Steven, there's someone wanting to talk to you". And with that, Steven ran to the main deck as well.


	3. The interruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and Lars were interrupted, but by whom?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It would be good if you've read my other fic "betrayal", so this makes a bit more sense, but you don't have to. It's only a minor detail you might not get at first.

Steven reached the main deck, while still being quite perplexed:"Who would want to talk to me here? Nobody knows I'm here besides homeworld, which thinks I'm still trapped here I suppose". "Some kind of green gem it seems, I don't know her", explained Lars. His tone was rather annoyed, obviously not amused they were interrupted. He motioned for Steven to come to his commander's chair in the middle of the deck. Steven stood next to Lars' chair, while he activated the communicator. He already had his suspicions as to which green gem this was, which were validated, as Peridot appeared:" Steven! We've finally found you. It was of course me, who guessed correctly where you were!". "Why would you search for me? I've been gone for 2-3 hours at most", Steven replied irritated. He hoped Peridot did not know his secret, as she would just tell everyone who he was proudly. "The crystal gems, were worried about you. They said there was some kind of argument and you've ran away. They couldn't find you anywhere with your other friends. Then I proposed that you would be in that spaceship. I know, I'm brilliant.", she proudly stated.

Steven was not satisfied, something seemed off:" How did you even phone us? And what did you think I'd do". "Well you know that one time, where I took that communicator from the moonbase? I took multiple, just to be save, in case you took one away. So that's that. I don't know what they thought you would do, I don't even know why you fought", she stated. Lars worriedly looked at Steven, he did not seem happy at all. He seemed angry and kind of...betrayed. Lars took one of Steven's hands to squeez it reassuringly. Steven looked and smiled at him, but shortly after frowned at Peridot again:" Tell them I'm fine. I just don't want to deal with them right now. I have other things to do first". "They won't like that Steven, I can tell you that much. They'd much rather you came back. But I'll tell them", she reluctantly said and ended the call with that.

Lars didn't understand:" Why would they worry so much about you being away after fight? That's normal". "I don't think I even want to know that. I hope they'll leave me alone for now. I'd really like to stay here", Steven explained, while looking at Lars' hand smiling. "Uh, sure, I'd be happy to have you here. How about we go to the other deck again?", Lars answered uncertainly. He hoped Steven got what he was going for and that he'd agree. Steven nodded, but as they were about to leave, Rhodonite just had to ask:" Why aren't you staying here to do whatever you do? Don't you trust us?". Lars didn't expect that:" No, of course I trust you, but this...I don't think it would be beneficial for you to know". Why could nothing go as planned? Couldn't they just leave them alone? He just wanted to finally have Steven for himself.

"I predict, that Lars and Steven will fall in love", exclaimed Padparadcha. "Great...", said Lars sarcastically, while Steven became as red as a tomato. Rhodonite, feeling rather guilty for distrusting her captain tried to explain herself:"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-", but couldn't finish, as Lars had dragged Steven to the upper deck.

"Lars? Do you really... love me? Does that mean you tried to kiss me before?", asked Steven while standing in the middle of the room with Lars, who covered his eyes with his palm in embarrassment. "This is so stupid. Of course it would go by so badly. Just like always... Yes Steven, I do and I did try to", he muttered. Why couldn't he just die right here and now? This was by far the most embarrassing thing, that has ever happened. Although Steven was shocked, he was still very happy. He didn't like however, that Lars was so ashamed because of him. He took both of Lars' hands, so he wouldn't cover his face anymore and hide:" Are you uncomfortable because of me? That you love me? I know I'm not cool like you, but still, I thought-". "I'm not ashamed of you! And you are cool, Steven. It's just... I don't know. It's rather the opposite. You know, that almost nobody likes me. Everyone likes you though. I think, everybody would just see me as bad influence and say, that you could do so much better. Which you could. Anyone would be lucky to have you...", Lars explained, while not looking Steven in the eyes. The latter couldn't believe what Lars said:" Hey, look at me! You're not a bad person, just look at your crew, they love you. You're awesome Lars; you look fabulous in pink, you can bake, you say funny things like "bingo bongo" and you're really confident, also-". 

That was enough for Lars, he just went for it, a man could only withstand so much praise. He pulled at Steven's hands, which still held him, and embraced Steven. He then freed one of his own hands to cup Steven's face and leaned in. This time, the world could literally end and it would not have stopped him in his tracks. Kissing Steven was nice, he tasted somewhat sweet, probably because he only ever ate ice cream and waffles. Both of them didn't really now how any of this worked, but it was perfect the way it was. Steven was overwhelmed, but in a positive way, not like before. Lars' lips were cold, like the rest of him, but that didn't deter Steven. He was just so happy to forget about all of his worries for a while.

After a while however, they had to stop, as Steven had to breathe, again regretting that. So, they just cuddled each other a bit while standing, as there really wasn't anything soft in the ship to sit or lay on. It was amazing, how perfectly they fit together. Lars put his head on Steven's to nose at his hair, while Steven buried himself in Lars' shirt. They stood like that for a while, but even if that was nice, it was a bit weird to stand up all the time. "Don't you have a couch in here or something?", Steven asked hopefully. "Sadly no, the most comfy thing here is my chair and I doubt you want to make out in front of everyone", chuckled Lars while kissing Steven's forehead. "i have an idea! Let me go into your hair", he demanded. "K, but don't push a couch trough it or I'll end you", Lars warned. Steven chuckled:" You wouldn't, you love me too much" and went through his pocket dimension.

Lucky for him, Lion was at home, but no one else seemed to be. He ran to his bed and took any blanket, plushie, sleeping bag and anything else fluffy really. He knew the other gems could store things in their gems, so he should be able to do so as well and he was. He returned to Lars shortly, who hadn't yet gone anywhere else and showed his findings. "You can put all that stuff in that tiny stone?", Lars asked, wondering what else Steven could do. They then proceeded to build a pillow fort; it wasn't perfect, but it was better than nothing. In there, they could do everything they wanted without being seen or disturbed.


	4. Unwelcome guests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lars and Steven finally became an item, but a conflict arises.

Lars did not need sleep anymore. Honestly, being a zombie was pretty neat. Steven did however and did so right now in their pillow fort. It was a pretty cute sight; Steven was curled up next to him and holding his arm while slightly snoring. His gem was showing a bit, as his t-shirt had shifted to reveal it. Lars could not help but touch it, he never did before. He half expected something magical to happen, but nothing did. So he just cuddled Steven some more and toyed with his hair. Did Steven grow by the way? Lars knew him to be much smaller than him, but the difference wasn't that big anymore. Could he himself even grow anymore? Most likely not. But that would mean, he was almost immortal... He hoped Steven was as well, so he did not have to be alone.

A few hours later, Steven awoke and felt hungry. Luckily, he had also stuffed food into his gem. "Is that... sanitary?", Lars asked worriedly. He didn't want Steven to get food poisoning or something. Steven however shrugged with his shoulders. They were currently both seated in Lars' chair. It was a bit cramped, but being close was actually quite nice. Occasionally, Lars would sneak some kisses, which then had the gems who saw furiously giggling. Their cuddling however was abruptly stopped, when the crystal gems came flying through Lars' hair. "Seriously? This has to stop", Lars moaned, while Steven seemed ready to murder someone:" What are you doing here? I've told you not to come!".

Garnet shouted:" STEVEN! We know what you are planning to do, so we're here to stop you! We're sorry to do this, but we'll poof you". Everyone's eyes widened in shock, as clearly, Steven had done nothing besides smothering Lars with love. Steven was enraged and confused:" What are you talking about? I'm just here to be with Lars and come to terms with the new revelations. I didn't do anything". Pearl did not believe him:" Being with Lars? I'm not so sure about that! You've already ordered them, haven't you? Made them obey you? You've presumably already called Blue as well?", she said, while drawing her sword. Steven was lost, clearly, the crystal gems had lost their minds:" Ordering? Calling Blue Diamond? Are you crazy? What's wrong with you guys?", he shouted while tears began streaming down his face. He was scared. Why did they try to attack him?

Garnet:" It's no use Steven, I've seen every future and every outcome. You didn't pick the worst one, I'll give you that, but this is almost as bad", she said while beginning her attack. Steven however, bubbled Lars and himself before she could do any damage. They seemed to think he did something horrible and forced Lars and his crew to do something or imprisoned them, based on one of Garnet's visions. But he did not! How could he prove this however? "Stop! Please! I didn't do anything! Don't kill me!", he shouted to no avail. They didn't listen. Lars was at a loss of words. He was scared of what they'd do to Steven. His crew meanwhile, just watched in terror. Unable to decide on what to do.

Steven knew his bubble wasn't going to withstand much more. But he couldn't fight his family. Not alone anyway. Maybe if he was Stevonnie, but not like this... Maybe he and Lars could fuse? Maybe then they would see he had not forced Lars and the others to do something they did not want? "Lars I know this sounds scary but please, listen. You'll have to fuse with me! It's our only chance to get through to them!", he said while crying. Lars didn't ponder too much on what they were going to do, as there was no time. Even he could tell the bubble was going to burst. Whatever Steven's plan was, it would better be good. Steven took Lars' hands:" I love you, you know", he said for the first time. At first he was scared this would not work, but then it did. They became Stars. Their hair was like Lars' just longer, they were quite tall and most importantly, pink. 

Time seemed to stop for a moment as Stars adjusted to coming into existence, but not for long. Garnet and Amethyst stopped fighting, having understood, but not Pearl. She went for another round, but Stars blocked it with his shield, which send her flying against the nearest wall:" Pearl stop! Steven did nothing you are accusing him off. Do you really think Lars would fuse with him if he did? Also there are multiple witnesses!". Pearl did not stop however, which Stars did not predict. Even in this form, he was no match for her. She was just too fast and he too new to him even existing. She impaled him.


	5. Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Consequences of the poofing unfold and Lars returns to earth

Lars landed on his butt. He could feel where he had been stabbed by Pearl's sword, but no blood came. After all, he wasn't really alive. Still, it hurt a lot. But wait, where was Steven? They hoped their fusion would end the fight and it almost did, but not completely. He heard a weird sound behind him and something falling to the ground with a bright, horrible sound. He knew immediately what it was. He turned around and threw himself onto his diamond. He didn't want to risk anyone seeing or taking it. The latter he achieved, but not not the former. He could tell by the terrified screams of his crew. Then, Pearl just stood there, sword in hand, while Lars sat a few feet away, holding his diamond.

He teared up:" Why didn't you stop? He didn't do anything! He was just visiting me and having a good time, while you were screaming at and fighting each other! You could have killed him! You might have!". This could not be happening; he just declared his love to Steven and now he might be dead? This was not fair. Why was everything always going against him? He hated this. He stood up, diamond in his left and walked up to Pearl, who was still just standing there:" Why won't you talk? Say something!", he screamed at her face. But she didn't do anything. So he slapped her face, hard, with his right hand. This seemed to wake her up somewhat, sinking to the floor:" I- I was so sure he did.... I just wanted to protect us!".

Garnet felt horrible, it was her fault. She was so scared one of her visions might come true, that she didn't even take into account that they might not come true:" We... We didn't want this! We were really just trying to help! This was the only option we saw. I've seen visions, where he made you obey him like a diamond would do, where he joined the other diamonds and became just like them. We couldn't risk it!", she tried to explain. "Leave my ship, now. I don't want to see you here again. We will discuss this, when we reach earth in a few days. GO", Lars demanded. They complied, as there really was no other option.

As they were gone, Lars sat down in his chair. His wound still hurt like hell, but it wouldn't be lethal, so it was alright. Now, he had to deal with his crew:" I know this isn't the best way you could have found out, but we can't change that now, can we? Yes, Steven is Pink Diamond. Still, he is Steven. He's still the same person, just with a different gem. So, don't worry about that matter too much". They didn't look that relieved to have what they saw validated, but they trusted Lars. Rhodonite understood now, what they had talked about:"That's why he came here all sad and stuff? Because he found out about all of this?". Lars nodded:" I'll have to rest for a while now. You'll have to fly the ship alone for now, ok?". They agreed and did their jobs as usual. It was hard for them to cope with everything they saw. They never would have dared to think Steven was PD, or that PD was alive at all. It was scary. Everything they knew about gem-history seemed to be false now. They hoped Lars was right in his opinion, that Steven was good.

Lars regarded his diamond carefully. Pearl almost hit it; if she struck any further below, she would have shattered it perhaps. He hoped, that that was not her plan. Still, he searched for any cracks and the like, but was satisfied to find none. His own wound didn't look so bad either. It was just a hole, Steven could fix it if he came back. IF he came back at all. He prayed he did, he couldn't handle it otherwise. The only thing he could do now, was wait. So he went to the pillow fort. He didn't feel like sitting in his chair for a week straight. He laid down and held his diamond close, as not to loose it.

Almost a week later, Steven still hadn't reformed, but they landed in Beach City. They landed right in front of the temple; Lars didn't want to arouse too much attention. They could greet the townies later. He and his crew went up to Stevens house. The crystal gems surprisingly sat on the couch. Lars was still feeling a burning hatred for them and it grew with every minute Steven did not reform. Amethyst was the only and first one to say something:" Hey guys... Steven has not reformed yet?". Lars only shook his head, no use in starting a fight. Steven wouldn't want that.

"Connie and Greg found out he's gone, we told them the truth. They were pretty angry, devastated really. We don't even know how to make it up to you", she added thoughtfully. Garnet spoke up at that:" I know you don't want to hear this, but we're sorry. We only wanted the best for everyone". Lars knew, he thought about that a lot in the past week, so he nodded again. 

He sat down on the floor, because he did not know what to do otherwise. They sat there in silence for a while, none of them willing to give up on Steven reforming soon. Their hopes were fulfilled. Steven's gem began glowing and Lars knew what it meant. He let it go and just hoped to see his love again. Steven looked a bit different, the main difference was his gem, which he had turned. He had told Lars, he wished to do that, because he didn't want to hide any longer. So that was no surprise. Steven had also grown, now being almost as tall as him and his hair was pink, but also longer. He seemed startled at first, being in his living room and not the ship. He presumably did not know how much time had passed.

But he quickly regained is composure. Lars smiled from ear to ear, he was just so relieved to have his Steven back. The others seemed to be happy as well, but uncertain too. Everyone was excited to see what he would do first. What the crystal gems did not expect however, was that he would throw himself into Lars' arms and kiss him. After all, they did not know of their relationship. Lars and Steven didn't care for their shock however. They were just happy to be together again. After having done that, the less fun part followed. Steven had lost a lot of trust in the crystal gems, especially Pearl. Nonetheless, him being Steven, he forgave them, because he understood their worries. He might have reacted similar. Lars disagreed there, but all in all, he was happy Steven had his family back more or less. It would take some time to regain his complete trust, however.

Pearl wanted to bring some normality back and not talk further about those matters, so she asked:" So, you two. You're together now? When did that happen?". Steven was quick to answer:" I think we've liked each other in secret for a long time, haven't we? While being on Lars' ship, Padparadscha "predicted" us to have fallen in love. That really helped us, although Lars was super embarrassed. And then he became my boyfriend and, more importantly, we built a pillow fort! The pillow fort was my idea, it was pretty neat, wasn't it?". Lars chuckled and mockingly said:" Yes, my diamond", while giving Steven a kiss. Pearl did not seem to find that funny, but angering her was fun to Lars. She deserved it, he thought. Also, calling Steven "his diamond" felt kinda nice, in more ways than one. Lars put the blame on Steven's weird resurrection-magic; surely he had some gem in him now. But it was also funny to call someone cute and small like Steven something, that basically meant "your highness".

Now, there was only really one big event left for the two:" *My diamond*", Steven laughed at that, "Now that we've spoken to your family, we need to go see mine as well. They haven't seen me in months and they'd surely would like to meet you", Lars said. Steven almost felt bad for forgetting that, but he was also quite happy to leave his home again for a while. So they paid Lars' parents a visit, the other townies and gems could wait for now. With that, they walked to Lars' home.

Lars was awfully nervous. In space, he was a ruthless pirate, but in Beach City? He was just some teenager. Well, now he was a pink zombie-teenager, whose boyfriend was an alien-queen. He probably should word it differently for his parents. He was so lost in thought, he didn't realize Steven wanted to talk to him, until he shook him a bit:" Lars? we should talk about how we'll approach this. Should I pretend not be your boyfriend? I would understand if you don't want to tell them...". "Steven, I thought we talked about this, I'm not embarrassed to be with you! Just be honest.", Lars said, while they approached the pier. There were a lot of people they knew, as it was a saturday afternoon. Lars felt a bit self-conscious, because, after all, he was PINK. Still, to get his point across to Steven, that he was not embarrassed of him, he took his hand. When he knew they could easily be seen by the others, he openly kissed Steven. That should convince him, he thought.

Steven blushed:" Well, now there's definitely no hiding it anymore". A lot of the townies wanted to talk to them, but they had to brush them of nicely. They had a mission after all. When they reached Lars' door, they took one last deep breath before knocking. Lars' mother opened the door quickly after, she almost screamed in shock of her son being there and being pink of course, too. She led them inside to their dining table and called for her husband, who was equally as joyful.   
He was also the first to speak:" I can't believe you're finally back home! We've missed you so much and were so scared you would not return". His father sounded rather nervous, Lars noted. He understood why:" I'm sure you did. I missed you both as well. I'm sorry I was such a bad son before, don't deny it. When I was in space and especially before I died, I came to realize how badly I treated you". He turned to Steven, when a sudden realization hit him and whispered:" You told them I died, right? Please tell me you did!", Steven slowly shook his head while smiling shyly. Maybe he forgot to mention that...

His mom could not believe her son:" First of, you weren't a bad son, we loved you no matter what. Secondly, YOU DIED?", "How is that even possible?", his father added. "Steven, would you...?", Lars pleaded, as he did not know how he should explain THAT. "Okay... So, when we were on Homeworld, we've met some off colored gems. We've all got into a fight against robots. Lars was the only one who could fight them really, as he doesn't have a gem and he was invisible to them so to say. However, one of them exploded and Lars was thrust into a wall, killing him instantly", Steven explained as truthfully as possible. Lars' parents sat there, wide eyed, staring at their son with tears in their eyes. So he quickly went on to say:" Luckily, I discovered that I can resurrect people and animals if I cry on them. And now Lars is alive again!".

"It wasn't so bad, trust me. Being impaled was worse, haha... And now I'm more or less immortal, like the gems are", he tried comforting his parents. "What else happened to you? There must be more", his mother asked, hoping it wouldn't be something like death and fighting. "Well, I stole a space-ship and became a pirate! Also, I've fought Emerald and the crystal gems, but that was just a misunderstanding". This did not really please his parents, as his father enquired:" A space-ship? Fighting? Lars...i don't even know what to say to that...".

Steven tried to help, before the situation turned really bad:"Don't worry Mr. Barriga! Lars was very brave and has made a lot of new friends, as well. Everything is alright. In the end almost no one did get hurt. He helped me out too! He protected me and essentially saved me from dying".  
While Mr. and Mrs. Barriga were proud of their son, they were still quite scared for him:" But what now? Will you go back to school? We'd rather you did". "I don't really know dad, I kinda already miss space and Steven needs my assistance in gem-related matters", Lars deflected. He did not want to return to a normal life. How could he after all that's happened? "When did you two grow so close anyway? I don't mean to be rude, but what is Steven even doing here?", his mom asked.

Well, it was now or never. Lars was anxious to tell them, but he promised Steven to do so:" Well, there might be another thing we did not mention. We, Steven and I, we're uh... we're boyfriends". Now he was sure he was blushing, even if it was anatomically impossible. He couldn't even look them in the eyes, fearing the worst. His mother however, corrected him in his fears." Oh, honey! Don't be ashamed. We like Steven, we think he's a good match for you actually. We always thought he was cute", she smiled at him, while his father nodded in agreement. Steven lit up:" You think I'm cute? Thank you! See Lars, I said they would be happy,didn't I ?". "Yes, my diamond, you did", slipped out of him. Did he really just say that? Saying it to pester Pearl was one thing, but saying it almost automatically... Steven looked at him in a mixture of happiness and confusion, but kissed him on the temple anyway.

"Diamond? is that some kind nickname? I never thought you would be one to do that, Lars", his mom jokingly asked. Lars looked at Steven to encourage him to decide, whether he'd tell or not. He did:" No, it's not a nickname. I am Pink Diamond, so that's just my title", he explained and quickly summarized the story of how they found out about PD being him for them:" But please don't tell everyone, okay? It's not really safe for more people to know". Lars hoped they wouldn't go deeper than that, but being parents, they do:" Do you force him to use that title? That isn't really healthy I think..."; his dad added. "No he doesn't, dad. It's just a habit or something. Maybe because I have some of his gem-magic inside of me now, something in me wants to call him that. I don't know and it doesn't matter, so could we please stop talking about it?", Lars nervously explained and Steven added:" We'll ask the crystal gems about it later, they might know. Anyway, we should really get going now, there are a lot of people wanting to see Lars, aren't there?". "Yes, my- Steven you're mean and I hate you", Lars said embarrassedly. He couldn't believe Steven was capable of mocking him like that, but he was right, he needed to meet a lot of people today, so they'd better not waste time.


	6. More reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lars meets even more townies!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of, thank you so much for all the support I get. This is my second fanfiction ever and I really doubted it was any good, thank you :)

This went better than expected. Of course his parents were a bit shocked by his death, but that was Steven's fault. Lars really thought his diamond would have told them. He was really happy, that they liked Steven as well. He doubted however, that they really understood what Steven being a diamond really meant. Also, he just hoped he wouldn't embarrass himself further. If he called Steven his diamond one more time... well he did not really know what he would do then.

Right now, they were on their way to Sadie's. She was after all his best friend. Nothing more, of course. Lars really hoped she only saw him as a friend as well. Well, she would have to if he revealed his new relationship. Would she be angry at them? He guessed she had some kind of crush on him, but he was Steven's now. To be fair, he did kiss her once, although he wished he hadn't. It was just because of the adrenaline! Kissing Steven was way nicer anyway... How would Sadie and him even have a functioning relationship now? He was practically immortal; he wouldn't age anymore. It would be really weird to have an elderly woman as a girlfriend... Also, Lars changed so much. He would never sell donuts again after all of this. He was a pirate! Sadie wouldn't approve of that. Come to think of it, he should have changed his clothes at home. He was still running around in his pirate's coat. "Steven, do you think I look silly in this? Maybe I should go back and change?", he asked. Steven just vehemently shook his head:" No way! You look really cool in that! Just be yourself". Well Steven was right, this was him now, he shouldn't have to hide this.

They were approaching Sadie's house and as they did so, there was music growing louder and louder the closer they got. "Ah, Sadie has got a band now, hasn't she? Maybe we should come back later, we would only interrupt them...", Lars tried to reason. However, Steven knew this was only a cheap try at avoiding meeting Sadie, so he took Lars hand and dragged him to the front door. It only struck Lars then, how strong Steven had become. Probably a side-effect of being a diamond. He really liked, how Steven's gem was turned now, even if the turning in itself hadn't been so nice... It really showed, that his little diamond was special, even among gems. That he wasn't just some lame quartz and-

The door opened, as Steven had rang the bell, while Lars was lost in his thoughts. However, it was just Sadie's mom:" Steven! Lars! How nice to see you two. Lars, did you dye your hair and...skin? It looks, uh, nice! You presumably want to see Sadie, right? She's practicing with the others down in the basement. Oh! She'll be so happy to see you, Lars!". Lars could have blushed at that, of course the first thing someone notices, would be his new color scheme. But he thanked her nonetheless. Before they went to Sadie however, Steven had to quietly ask after seeing Lars looking embarrassed:"Do you regret being pink? I thought it looked badass on you...". "It's just... I don't like standing out so much. I'm happy I'm pink though and not any other color, shows who I belong to", Lars whispered while smirking and leaning into Steven's ear, at which Steven chuckled and kissed his cheek. 

With that, they went down the stairs to Sadie and the cool kids. Lars felt so empowered by Steven's little kiss, that he was the first to speak:"Hey guys! Long time no see. Nice song you've got there!". Sadie, who did not expect her bestie to pay her a visit, screamed:" Lars! You're finally back!" and ran to him. She hesitated to hug him however, as she saw his knew look. Steven had told her the reason for that at least, but it was still weird to see:" Wow, you're really pink...". Lars pulled her in for a hug anyway, he hoped she would get any ideas from that. Meanwhile, Steven was a bit... jealous? He knew Lars and Sadie were rather close and seeing Lars embrace her... it did something to him.

Sadie was happy to be embraced by Lars, he never did that. It reminded her of that one time they kissed. Maybe that meant he was open to do so again? She was interrupted in her train of thought however, when the cool kids came over to high-five Lars. They decided to stop practicing for now in favor of sitting down on the floor and doing some catching up. Steven did not elaborate on the whole PD-matter, though. Really, Lars did all the talking and told stories of being a space pirate. Sadie and the others listened in awe at that.Sadie was seated right in front of Lars, a bit too close for Steven. Why was he so jealous? He knew Lars was his, still... the way Sadie looked at him and slapped him on the knee after a joke while laughing way too hard... it was creeping him out. Lars was HIS. Sadie did not even deserve him! He resurrected him, what bigger prove of his love was there? She only clung to him, became angry when he would not give her any attention and once even put hot sauce into Lars' food! She had no right to touch him... It was weird, that Lars had not yet mentioned their relationship. Maybe he lied to him? Maybe he was embarrassed to tell his friends? Maybe he even was secretly together with Sadie before they were trapped at Homeworld!

Lars was oblivious to Steven's interior turmoil. He was so proud, that the others thought he was cool as a pirate. Soon, he had no stories to tell anymore. He waited for Steven to go on and tell them of their relationship, but he did not. He shrugged it of; he might not want to tell now, maybe later. Buck interfered:" How about we play a game? A cool round of spin the bottle!"; everyone cheered at that besides Steven, who was silently sulking. Sadie quickly went up to get a bottle, so they could play. Sour Cream was allowed to spin first, it landed on Jenny, who chose dare. She had to go home after that, to get some free pizza for everyone. Everyone looked at Lars weirdly, when he did not eat as well:"What's wrong Lars? I know you love our pizza", Jenny asked worriedly. "I- I don't really need to eat any longer, you know? And it does not taste like much of anything anymore either, I'll pass", he answered self-consciously.

Next, Jenny spun and it landed on Lars, who chose truth. "What other changes are there with you being a zombie? Do you crave brains now?", she enquired. "Uh, well I don't age any longer. I can't bleed, either. I'm pretty cold and my heart slow. No, I don't want to be a cannibal now! Lastly, my hair serves as a portal to another dimension now", Lars explained. They were a bit confused about the last part however. The game went on for a while, with questions and dares growing increasingly exciting and humiliating.  
The bottle landed on Lars again and Sadie dared him to kiss someone, fully expecting it to be her. Who else would he kiss? They would be together at last... Steven awoke from his depressed trance. Lars would of course choose him, right? RIGHT?

Lars never had any problems deciding. Naturally, he chose his diamond. He didn't plan on coming out this way, but it was now or never. He turned to the side where Steven sat, at which Sadie's heart did a little scared jump. He wouldn't! "Ah, my lustrous diamond, would you grant me the honor?", he asked in a silly way, while winking. Steven's heart did a little joyful jump, as Lars put his right hand on the back of his neck and pulled him in. Lars really only planned on a small, quick smooch, not wanting to make it awkward. Steven however had other plans. He needed to establish his claim! So, he did the most logical thing imaginable and half climbed into Lars' lap; kissing him while holding him close. If they held onto each other any tighter, it would have led to poofing Steven. This would teach Sadie.

Again, Steven was somewhat human, so he needed to breathe, forcing them to stop. Still, they held onto each other, Lars nuzzling Steven's hair and giggling. Sadie felt devastated. Maybe she had misinterpreted something? She really thought she and Lars had something... however, their own kiss wasn't that intense:" O-Oh, you two... are an item now?", she asked, trying to sound neutral but coming out somewhat aggressive. Steven did not even hear her, he was just so happy to be so close to his Lars. He was stupid for feeling insecure. Now he just had to be careful not to fuse; it was best not to put his gem in full view and traumatize the others further. "Um, yeah. We have been together for a week or two now. But we've liked each other for a long time", Lars answered. He knew that face on Sadie, she was going to cry or scream at him soon. Instead of doing this, she excused herself:" Good for you... I need to go real quick, I'll be right back". 

She wasn't right back; she locked herself up in her room, crying. She couldn't believe it! "We've liked each other for a long time", why did he kiss her then? She loved him for a long time, too! She helped him out so much every day and now this. Steven was like what, 14 ? Lars was almost 18! What did he see in that kid? Steven was sweet, yes, but also annoying. Since when was Lars even gay? It must have been Steven's odd magic, making him pink and all fancy with his coat and liking him. "My lustrous diamond", what was that even supposed to mean? Lars didn't even know what type of gem Steven was, it seemed. Still, he kissed Steven so lovingly, it was almost disg- it knocked:" Sadie, it's Lars. Open the door and let's talk, please. I don't understand what's going on", Lars pleaded.

Should she? Well, she could not hide forever:"Ok, but only you, no one else". She did NOT want Steven being all lovey-dovey with Lars, while she cried. Lars came in and they both sat down on her bed. "Sadie, what is going on with you?", he started. "What's going on with ME? You are the one involved with a 14 year-old half-alien out of nowhere! You kissed me, you idiot! I thought we were more than friends...", she cried. How dare she insult his diamond? "What if he is 14? His gem is thousands of years old! Also, I'm undead, Sadie! I don't care about him being an alien! If it weren't for him, I'd be dead for real! And yeah, we kissed. And you know why? Because of adrenaline after a fight!", he half shouted at her. Maybe that was too harsh."What, you're fucking him, because he saved you? You know how often I helped you out?", she wailed. Lars was offended, but tried to be calm now:" We're not- ugh, Sadie I love him, really I do. And not just for saving me. He's kind, funny, brave, selfless... There's nothing to dislike".

"Even if, you can't be together forever! He will leave you eventually for another gem or he'll go to space to fight some gem-queen-thingy. Meanwhile, you'll be here, working in the Big Donut forever. It won't work", she tried to convince him. "I'm not going to work there again. Wherever he goes, I'm going too. I'm not staying. I'd die all over again for him", Lars answered truthfully. He really would. No one would hurt his diamond. "You'd leave for him again, after all that's happened to you? I don't even know what to say...", "Well don't say anything then. Just accept it, Sadie. We can be friends, but not more. I'm his, Sadie. There's no going back from this, even if I wanted to...", he answered. It was true. Even if he did not want to be with Steven, he would not have been able to simply leave, he knew. He could feel the effect of the diamond's magic on him. 

He hugged her quickly and left to get his diamond. It was late, already the sun had set. So, they really should go now. He told the cool kids to go too, Sadie would not have wanted to practice anymore for now. Steven was happy, even if he knew Sadie was hurt:" I hope she gets over you. I'm sorry for her, but she misinterpreted this". "Yeah, I hope so as well. We'll just avoid her for a while. So, it's rather late... do you want to go home to sleep?", he asked. He was unsure what he meant by home. His ship had become his home, but there was also his other home and Steven's. He did not really want to separate, anyway, so he would just tag along Steven. "I don't really feel like going to the temple, to be honest. I'm still not trusting them completely. They might try something funny. Can we go to your parent's? I was only in your room once and that was, when I possessed you...", Steven proposed. "Sure, whatever you want my diamond", Lars answered.

So back to Lars' former home it was. His parents were sitting at the dining table, as they came in:" Lars, do you know what time it is? I know you've been gone long, but the rules are still in effect! Uh, what is Steven doing here?", his father wanted to know. "Rules? Coming home before a certain time? Mom, dad, I don't even need to sleep anymore. Also, I'm a pirate! And Steven's staying here for the night, because he doesn't want to go home", Lars angrily added. His mom was furious:" Pirate? Lars, honey, you could be mayor of Beach City and you'd have to follow our rules. And you need sleep! Every teen thinks they don't. Steven will definitely not stay in your room". "Mrs. Barriga, he really doesn't sleep. I don't think he can and we won't... uh... do anything, so don't worry about me being in his room. I mean, we were alone on a ship deck for a week and-", " Stop, I don't need to hear THAT. Fine, do what you want, but Lars' door stays wide OPEN so we know you won't do anything... funny", his dad said hurriedly.

Ashamed, pirate and queen went up to Lars' room."Why do they have to be so embarrassing all the time? I can't believe they force us to keep the door open...", Lars said while wishing for the sweet embrace of death again. This was horrible. "Don't worry about it. They just want to protect you", Steven tried to soothe him. He really liked Lars' room, it smelled of him and reflected him perfectly. Also, the big roof-windows let one see space.One of those planets had to be homeworld...

They decided to change into something more comfy, Lars' lending Steven one of his old shirts and lay in Lars' bed. Normally, he would go commando, but he did not want to scare Steven away. "I'm sad to say this, but this is better than the pillow fort", Steven said, while cuddling Lars.


	7. Intimacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven does not want to sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This kind of escalated. Warning for smut. Warning for Steven being kind of rape-y

Lars had thought this was it. He would lay there for 8 hours or so and watch Steven sleep. What else would he do with the door open? His parents would attempt to murder him if they did anything. 

He was wrong. Steven in no way planned on really going to sleep, it seemed. Lars realized this, when Steven rolled on top of him and smothered him with tiny kisses. That was nice and all, even if he never expected himself to be the one being manhandled. Especially not with Steven. Steven soon became a bit less innocent though, when he wandered lower to Lars’ neck:” Hm, do you think you can get hickeys?”, he laughed while sucking on Lars’ neck. That was unexpected, to say the least. “Uh, I don’t think so, I don’t have any blood...”, Lars answered shyly. Steven grinned mischievously:” Well, I’ll have to try really hard then”. 

Lars liked this. He had never done this before, because there really never was anyone willing to. Just as he became rather excited by Steven’s assault on him, he heard footsteps. His parents were coming up the stairs! “Steven! Get off, my parents will see!”, he whispered full of anxiety. Steven did not stop however, clearly being disinterested in complying. Luckily for Lars, he could just shove of Steven, because he wasn’t holding on to him that much. He thought that was it, Steven surly would accept his defeat? His parents’ room was directly across his, they would hear and might see if they did anything. They just lay there, until Lars’ parents had gone into their room. “They are finally gone... Now, where did I stop?”, Steven asked innocently. “We can’t do this! They’ll hear!”, Lars reminded hurriedly. 

It was no use however, as Steven climbed on top of him. He wanted to push him off again, but Steven realized this and pinned his arms over his head:”You’ll just have to keep quiet then, won’t you?”, he added. “Y-Yes my diamond”, Lars scaredly said. He forgot how strong Steven had become. There was no escaping this, he was too weak. Steven went back to nibbling at his neck, ignoring Lars’ pitiful attempts at throwing him off. He had been wanting this for so long, no way he would stop! He became angry when Lars’ attempts became stronger. So he bit him. If Lars we’re still human, he would surly have bled. 

Lars moaned at that and stopped trying to escape. How dare he bite him? Lucky for him, Steven had put one of his hands on Lars’ mouth, preventing him from being too loud. “I’ve told you to be quiet! Stop struggling! I order you to!”, Steven whispered in a mixture of being annoyed and trying to be funny. What he did not expect however, was his diamond magic coming into effect, instantly forcing Lars to obey. He became lax and stopped struggling:” What have you done? I can’t move, you idiot!”, he demanded quietly. “I don’t know! I think I will put this new ability to good use however...”, Steven evily whispered into Lars’ ear. This would be fun...

Sucking on Lars’ neck quickly became boring after that, as it really didn’t do much. Well, there were no hickeys at least, but it certainly had excited both of them. Steven grinded Lars' crotch in a way, that was entirely inappropriate for someone his age. He knew exactly what he was doing though. He had let go of Lars’ hands in the meantime, as he wouldn’t dare to struggle now anyway. Lars’ had used his new freedom to hold his mouth shut with one hand. Not voluntarily however, he just could not not do it really. Lars did not really like this. Of course, Steven doing these things aroused him, but he wondered, if he could stop Steven. Would Steven stop if he asked him to? He doubted it greatly, as he could not speak anyway right now. The only sounds coming from him were little mewls and moans. Was this... rape? Technically, yes, he thought. He did obey, but not out of free will. He wanted to do this with Steven of course, but not like this...

Steven saw, that Lars did not really pay him any attention, being lost in his thoughts again. He decided to change that. He undressed them both, which had Lars eyes widening. He knew of course, how Lars looked, as he had possessed him once. Still, he tried to memorize every inch of Lars. The latter tried to hide himself, but was quickly stopped by Steven ordering not do do so:” Steven please, I don’t-“, he started, but was interrupted:” First of, call me your diamond and secondly, I don’t want to hear it. Don’t worry about your parents, they won’t hear”. “Yes, my diamond”, he asked, while tearing up. What was this? He didn’t care for his stupid parents hearing them! He did not want to be forced to do something...

Steven did not see this however, thinking Lars was really into this. He was, after all, hard and already leaking pre-cum. How was he going to do this? He only ever saw this in porn- yes, Steven watched that. Really, he was just a normal teenager in some aspects. He did not have any lube, but decided to jerk of Lars anyway, rewarding him for being mostly obedient. Thank the stars Lars was muffling himself. Steven grew quickly impatient however, wanting to try something... different. He put his fingers in front of Lars’ face:” Suck them”, he demanded. Lars of course obeyed. This was humiliating. He did not want to bottom! 

Being satisfied with the wetness of his fingers, he started advancing. Pushing one finger into Lars, then another and scissoring him. He didn’t want to hurt his Lars too much. He could of course have taking his own spit, instantaneously healing any damage he did, but where was the fun in that. Embarrassingly, Lars became impossibly harder from that. Why was his body betraying him? He should not have liked that- “Lars, tell me you like this~”, Steven whispered while leaning over him. He did not! “Yes, my diamond, I like this very much, please-“, he said nonetheless. Stupid magic, making him lie! 

After a while, Steven assumed Lars was loose enough for him. He wasn’t really, but how was inexperienced Steven to know? “Turn over”, he chuckled, while planting a kiss on Lars’ lips.   
He did, without hesitating for a second. Inside though, Lars was a mess. If he could, he would scream and punch Steven in the face. Why was he doing this?

Once turned over, Steven pulled Lars’ butt up a bit, so he would not lie flat on his stomach and pushed in. It hurt and now Lars was crying. Steven hadn’t lubed himself anymore, so it was even worse. Still, after a while he completely entered his beloved. He saw Lars crying:” Don’t cry! It will stop hurting soon, I promise...”, he whispered while holding Lars close. Afterwards, he started to move. Steven was in heaven! Lars was making the most lewd sounds beneath him. He could only drive slowly into him however, not wanting to be any louder. He stroked Lars some, just for good measure and they slowly but surly approached their climax. 

It seemed however, that they were not quiet enough, as he heard the door of Lars’ parents open. He quickly roled them to the side and covered them with a blanket, while still being inside Lars. Lars heart was going haywire, being much faster now. Someone with heavy steps, his dad, had entered the room. Nothing seemed to be amiss however, so he left again. “This is your fault, love. I told you to be quiet. I think a punishment would be appropriate, don’t you think?”, Steven whispered into Lars’ hair, while stroking his tummy. Lars was quietly sobbing:”Yes my diamond”. “Hmmm~ how about you put that loud mouth of yours to good use later? But first, I’ll fill you up nicely. Ah, but you’re not allowed to cum as well”, Steven ordered. Lars was on the bronco of cumming however, even if he did not like this. Steven was hitting his special spot all the time, so he really couldn’t help it. They were still laying sideways, Steven becoming a bit tougher with every thrust. He felt himself tensing up and- he did not cum. It was like an invisible force settled around the base of his cock, restraining him. This was torture.

 

Steven however did cum, filling Lars up. Afterwards, he pushed Lars out of the bed, onto the floor and sat on the edge of the bed himself. Steven seemed to have incredible stamina:” Now, clean your mess up, Lars!”, he asked while taking Lars’ hair into his hand and pulling him towards his crotch. Lars was still crying, but Steven assumed it was because of not being able to cum. Poor thing. Lars began sucking and licking Steven, almost choking, although he did not need any air. He couldn’t take all of Steven, but the latter was not having it and pushed in further. He was fucking Lars’ mouth thoroughly, ignoring any chokes. Lars would be fine! 

Steven came a second time and retreated. Lars was about to spit out his cum, but Steven quickly demanded otherwise. It did not taste like anything, just like the pizza... Lars sadly thought. He felt so ashamed and Steven was oblivious to his pain. Also, he was still painfully hard. 

Steven, being a good lover however, pulled up Lars into his lap and half embraced him with one arm, while stroking him:” You’re such a good boy for me, aren’t you? So eager to please. Cum now, my pirate” he whispered, while kissing Lars. 

Lars did cum as told, but it felt dirty to him. He had been abused by his own boyfriend, used like some kind of toy or slave! “Everything’s fine now Lars, you’ve done well. I love you. Let’s sleep now...”, Steven said, while covering them both. Nothing was fine! But still:” yes, my diamond, I love you too”, Lars whispered.


	8. Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lars deals with being more or less raped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ps. I don't know why my fanfics always turn so dark... sorry owo

Lars awoke. Wait, what? He slept! This was odd, to say the least. In the months since his death, he had never slept. He just did not feel tired and so he was not able to. But why now? Maybe he was just really exhausted...but from what? He looked around. So, he was definitely in his room and Steven was in his bed. Rather normal. But then Lars realized something- they were naked, both of them! Ok, he usually slept commando, but not with Steven, even if they were boyfriends. He did not want to force himself on Steven, he was way younger than him, at least in this form. So why...? 

Slowly but surly, the sleepiness and confusion left Lars. Only the cold grip of realization was left. He and Steven- they...they had... Oh stars, no! What... what had Steven done to him?! He had not even... taken into account he would not want to- that he had not given consent... But still, he had enjoyed- no, that was the magic! Not him! Why had he done that to him... he thought- did Steven not love him? Why then did he...

Lars stood up, which was a mistake. He was still filled with Steven's- Don't think about it! He went or rather ran to his bathroom. He felt like puking, he even swallowed that stuff- he had to get it out! No! It didn't work, although he tried forever... But he could at least shower the other stuff off. He was crying. He did not understand anything anymore.

Steven awoke to Lars running, no, fleeing into the bathroom. That was- unexpected. Maybe he wasn't feeling well? They had had such a beautiful night together; it really proved how much they loved each other. Maybe he had been a bit too rough with poor Lars, denying him cumming at first. But all in all, it had been great. He loved Lars so much, he was happy they finally did that. Lars had been a bit overwhelmed, he knew, but that was alright. He was so cute, when he cried! But he only did, because he was scared of his parents coming in. Nothing more. Steven got however increasingly worried, when Lars did not return, he'd better check. 

He dressed and went to the bathroom. Maybe Lars only wanted to shower? Yeah, that was it, he heard it. He knocked:" Hey Lars, everything ok in there? You just ran off all of a sudden... Please don't tell me I've hurt you, if I did, i'm sorry". Hurt him? In what way? He wanted to say yes, but:" No, my diamond. I'm not hurt". Why did he say that? Steven was relieved:"Ok then. Uh, I'll go downstairs and eat something". Why didn't he say the truth? Even while- it happened, he could not. He knew Steven had a power over him, but how it worked, he did not know. Steven had to know, right? He wanted to ask but, he was still sitting in the shower crying. What if Steven hurt him again? He didn't want to be touched... Eventually though, he had to leave the bathroom. His father angrily shouted at him for taking so long, occupying their only bathroom.

He dressed himself again in his pirate's clothes. No one would dare hurt him in these... he slowly walked down, more or less sneaking his way to the kitchen, where Steven was. He was preparing cereal right now. Lars was so scared and embarrassed, how could he face Steven after this, but he had to ask- "Hey pirate! I missed you, come here!", Steven turned around and interrupted him. Nooo, he- he couldn't let himself be hurt again, he- Steven took his arm and pulled him in for a kiss. Stars, no! But Lars could not resist, he let himself be touched again. The kiss lasted for what felt like forever. He had to ask "M-my diamond, can I uh ask you something?", he stammered in fear. "Well, of course you can! You know that. Anything! Is it about yesterday?", Steven asked confusedly. What was Lars' problem? He was cute like this, but still odd. Meanwhile, neither of them had noticed Lars' parents eavesdropping on them. They had been walking down the stairs, when hearing this "my diamond" stuff again. They wanted to know what it was all about. They did not believe, that it was nothing.

"Yes, my diamond it is about...about yesterday. I- fuck, uh, I need to ask about your uh, your powers. You know how I *struggled* at first and I suddenly did not any longer? How- what have you done to me?", he managed to get out. Steven only vaguely understood his powers, so it was hard to explain:" I think I can command gems and maybe you, because you're mine now essentially. I mean, I resurrected you. I know PD could command around Pearl, forcing her to keep secrets. But Lars, why are you asking this? We only fooled around, didn't we? It's not like anything happened...".

"Yes, my diamond, nothing happened... NO! I- I need to talk, I can't- Please! I-", Lars shouted more or less while gripping his hair and sinking to the floor. His parents were confused. What was this all about? Steven was taken aback:" What's wrong with you? If you want to talk, I'm here! Just spit it out! Is it about you having to call me your diamond? You know, I don't know why you are compelled to call me that. I never ordered you... Wait, I order you all the time, don't I? Is this what this is? Lars-". "No and YES, my diamond! You order me all the friggin' time! With everything you say... Please, you have to grant me permission to speak about, about IT! You told me not to make noise, while we were- doing that. Please, I need to-", Lars begged. Just as Steven was about to grant him his wish, so they could finally resolve this, Lars parents revealed themselves.

His dad screamed:" STEVEN, why for the love of stars, is my son a babbling mess on the floor bawling his eyes out? What did you ORDER him to do with your gem-magic, you freak!". "N-Nothing! Ok, maybe I demanded him to be quiet, but otherwise-" "WHY DID HE HAVE TO BE QUIET?", the father interrupted, screaming impossibly louder. Lars only watched on in terror, while tears streamed down his face. Why did they have to fight? He almost could have resolved this... now, now he could only sit there and wait for it to be over, just like when Steven ra- No, it- it wasn't his intention. He did not know, did he? What he did? Steven meanwhile, not having the advantage of being undead, blushed. How was he going to explain? "Um, we uh, we may have... violated your rules... But it was all my fault, I swear!", he said, while becoming as tiny as possible. He was a bit scared now. What would Lars' parents do now?

This was horrible, Lars thought while sobbing harder. Why was his life like this. Mr. Barriga was furious, screaming while slowly walking towards Steven:" You did what? You violated my rules? More like, you violated my son! Look at him, you sicko! Did you order him to let him get FUCKED by you? Huh? You raped him!". "NO, I did not! He- He consented! Tell them Lars!", Steven shouted while panicking more and more. He did! He wouldn't rape Lars. He loved him. Lars awoke at the command:" Yes, my diamond! I did consent! I wanted to!". "You just ordered him again!", Mrs. Barriga called him out. It was true he had ordered him just then, but it could still be the truth! But Lars had wanted to talk about their night together, no- it couldn't be! He did not rape him!

Steven teared up:" L-Lars please! You have permission to say anything you want about it, just know, I've never meant to- I thought you wanted to as well, I-". Finally, Lars felt free again, he could say what he wanted. But seeing Steven so hurt; he really had not known, had he? He did not intend to rape him or do him harm. This was just Steven, right? Steven loved him and he loved his diamond. S-So really, that couldn't be rape,now could it? He did not consent, but Steven did this out of love, right? He only wanted him to see how much he was loved! He couldn't betray his diamond like that, so:" I- I did consent. Steven did not force me to do anything. I-, we love each other! He's good dad, he would never hurt me!", Lars lied, because, obviously, he was in the wrong! He should have accepted Steven's love he was given! Maybe he had been raped, but only for his own good! Steven loved him!

"I don't believe you son, just look at you! You are still crying! Don't lie to protect him", His mother stated angrily."That's enough! Steven you are going and I never want to see you or your freak family ever again. What you've did is unforgivable and we'll finally call the police on you. Lars! Come here!", his dad screamed. As Lars dd not come, his dad went to him and grabbed him by the arm. Lars would never see that sicko again! He tried to drag Lars away, but he did not want to:" Dad, no! Leave me alone! I want to be with my diamond, please! I have to protect him! LET GO", he screamed while jerking away his arm. His dad was shocked, Steven had completely brainwashed his son! Meanwhile, Steven just stood there, unable to do anything. Had Lars lied? What was he supposed to do?

Mr.Barriga captured his son's arm again:" Lars, stop! You are just confused!". That was a bad idea, as Lars went into full I-have-to-protect-the-diamond-mode. Again, he freed himself, but did not just retreat. While he had been in space, the off-colors had trained him how to fight. Also, after Steven had been attacked by the Crystal Gems, Lars had made sure to always carry a weapon. Where? In his hair of course! He'd put a sword in there, just in reach for him. So that's what he did, reach for his sword. It looked a bit awkward, but who cares. He took a fighting stance in front of Steven:" Dad, I won't come with you! If you hurt me or the diamond one more time, I'll have to hurt you as well!". Steven was quite shocked, he had not known that Lars had a sword in there, let alone knowing how to wield it. Lars' parents were suddenly scared of their son. Clearly, he was just traumatized and they wanted to help him, but they also did not want to get sliced into two halves by a katana:"It's alright, son. Don't do anything we'll all regret later. Just do what you want for now and come back later when you're calm", they tried to calm him.

The diamond did not wish to risk anything, so he demanded:" Lars, let's go now". They went out of the door, Lars shaking a bit, katana back in his hair however. They went to Lars' ship, the only place where they would be alone for now. The off-colors were with the Crystal Gems right now. Steven led them to their pillow fort and sat down across from Lars:" Love, you have to tell me, did I rape you or did I not? I order you to tell the truth". "I-, you raped me, my diamond. It was your magic preventing me from defending myself. I know that you did not mean to do this. I don't blame you", Lars said, while sniffling a bit. Steven expected this, Lars had never been a good liar. Still, it was devastating for him. "Why didn't you tell the truth before?" "My parents would have divided us, my diamond. I have to protect you, however. I've almost lost you before", Lars explained matter-o-factly. A thought came to Steven. What if Lars did not even love him? Maybe he had ordered him to and it was not sincere? Well, surely Lars hated him now, after what he did anyway... "Lars, did you ever really love me? Or did I order you? How do you feel about it now?", he enquired, scared of the answer.

Lars just smiled sadly and reached over to Steven to kiss him:" I loved you and I do love you now", he said, but was it true? Steven had not ordered Lars to tell the truth again. However, in his joy, he did not notice.


	9. The aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After resolving some of their problems, Steven and Lars need to decide on what to do next.

Lars had been laying with Steven in their pillow fort for what seems like eternity. They didn't really know what to do next. Would the police come after them now? Even if Lars had forgiven his diamond in front of his parents, they did not believe him. Sadie also did not approve of their relationship that much, nor did the crystal gems. Their only allies were the off-colors." My diamond? What will we do now? We can't stay here forever...", Lars wanted to know. He was scared Steven would just leave him now or surrender himself to the police.

Steven however had already been planning something. He had known it would have been difficult to stay in beach City. And now, that they had so little friends left, he was determined to go through with his plan:" I've been thinking Lars. We should leave". " Leave beach City? Where would we even go? I know a few other places on the other coast, we could go there...", Lars proposed. He'd never left this City for a long time before, only for 2 weeks on vacation or so. He was a bit scared to leave everything behind like that. "No, Lars. We won't just move to a new town or something. We'll go back to homeworld. I will assume my role as leader. Maybe then, we'll also be able to help Earth more and change something for off-colors as well. Start the ship, I'm sure Garnet will soon try to stop us", Steven explained to him. He was quite intimidating like that, ordering him around like this and being so confident. " Yes, my diamond. But how will you explain this to the other diamonds. They won't just let you do that", he asked, while starting the engine. Thankfully, he knew how to fly this ship. It would take two months or so to reach their destination, however.

" I'll just tell them the truth. They have to understand, that i was mislead by the crystal gems. Had i known i was pink diamond, i would have approached all of this differently", he tried to explain. He was sure they would take him in. What else would they do? Hide him? If he would show himself to the public, they would know their diamonds lied.

~~two months later~~

Their flight had been nice; no one to interrupt them from pursuing any... activities. Weirdly enough, Lars had become accustomed to being ordered around. It was nice not having to decide and think about things himself, just letting his diamond take the lead. Really, he was no better than some perverted kind of Pearl, lusting after their diamond. What had he become? Anyway, Steven's requests were always harmless. They mainly abused his powers for sex really. Lars liked being dominated more and more. With everything else, Steven was super careful not to order him.

Steven in the meantime had assumed a form, that was taller than his mother's and also rather slim. Otherwise, he only changed his outfit, now wearing a coat like Lars, but pink. He also wore white skinny trousers and a white shirt. His gem was revealed through a diamond shaped hole. Had Lars not been attracted to his diamond before, he sure as hell was now.

Their landing was... interesting. Immediately, quartz soldiers came to investigate the ship, that was known to have been stolen by Steven's allies. They wanted to attack, but when Steven showed his gem and demanded to be taken to the diamonds, they bowed and granted him his wish. They were in a room they did not recognize, but had thrones for all the diamonds. Naturally, Steven sat down on his chair. He helped Lars get up too, letting him sit on the armrest. Now he really was just a pearl. As the diamonds came in, they were shocked at Steven's audacity, but quickly saw his gem. Their talk was long and complicated, Steven having to explain, that his allies had lied to him all along, denying him his identity. He said: "If I had known who I was, I would have come here earlier. I still want to protect Earth and similar planets, but not through war". The diamonds believed him, his story made sense after all. White even agreed to leave organic life alone. There weren't a lot of planets with life anyway. They would give these planets to pink, in turn she'd have to abstain from owning any other colonies. Also, he would not get full political power for a few hundred years, having to learn that skill a new.  
All in all, it was pretty successful. Steven did not want any colonies anyway. He would protect the other planets, only allowing a few gem-buildings. He planned to give those planets, if there were intelligent species, ambassadors as well, who could represent them and the diamond authority. It was great!

Then, White asked:" now that we've settled that, you need to choose a pearl, your old one is lost after all. We'll bring in a few of the most beautiful ones and help you choose them". "I don't think I want one. I will use Lars for this", PD answered. Lars was in shock. Steven wanted him to be his slave? "But, my diamond-, I-", he tried to interfere, but Steven interrupted him:" No Lars, you will fill that role". He took one of Lars' hands:" I need you to protect me, be with me always and serve me. I don't want anyone else to do this. I can't trust anyone else like this. Now, hush- be quiet and only speak, if I grant you my permission", Steven calmly explained, while kissing Lars' hand. They had not discussed it like this! He had been told, that he would be Steven's adviser, nothing more! Why did he hurt him like this?

White was surprised:"A human as a pearl? He will die soon anyway, a pearl won't". " He will not die. He already did. I resurrected him, that's why he's pink, too. He's almost like a gem, just organic. He doesn't need to sleep or eat either. However I can order him like any gem. I will take him, no one else", Steven angrily explained. White nodded, while the others just shrugged. It was Pink's decision after all. Blue wondered however:" Why this human and not that old fat one...Your dad? You seemed close". " Because I love him! We've gone through a lot and he's my boyfriend", Steven explained. He hoped he was allowed to have a boyfriend... "A boyfriend is like a mate right? Like the animals have? I don't think that's appropriate", Blue added. "I don't care if it is! And if I were to fuse with him, who cares? I'm a diamond", he shouted.  
In the end, they agreed he could have his human-pearl and do what he wants with it, it really was not their job to judge him. If he abused it and broke it in the process, they didn't care. 

Steven put Lars on his shoulder and went to his throne-room. He just wanted to be alone for a while, let things settle for now. Beforehand however, they had to get Lars different clothes. He couldn't run around in anything that didn't match him! So, they got him a nice frock coat in a light pink and then went on. He put Lars on the armrest of his throne again. Lars was disappointed. He needed to speak about this, but he needed to ask first...:" My diamond, permission to speak?". Steven smiled, he liked his lover being so obedient. He extended one arm and rubbed Lars' crotch with his giant thumb, while the other fingers closed around Lars. He said, almost purring:"Hm, I don't know... I like your submissiveness, however. You know, I don't want to be cruel, so yes". Lars could have blushed, he really did dig being manhandled and was already half-hard:"Nnh, thank you, my diamond. I- Why did you make me your slave? We- oh stars- agreed on me being your adviser!", He tried to get out in between moans. Oh. So that's what this was about:" Pearls are advisers, love. And just yesterday you weren't so opposed being my slave...". 

Steven considered the matter closed with that:" Now, be nice and obey. Put that silly mouth to use". He opened his trousers and let his dick free. It too was rather big now, but he would shapeshift before ripping Lars' bottom apart. For this though, Lars would have to figure something out. That thing was almost as big as himself, Lars worried. Still he could not disobey, so he nibbled and look licked at it trying his best. He realized however, that Steven was not satisfied, when he shrank down, now being still twice as big as his Lars. Steven took Lars hair and forced his mouth down unto his cock. He could only get half in at first, but he would be able to take more, if he relaxed. Lars panicked a bit- it was just like their first time, when- no. This was completely different! Lars wanted this... And he even got more aroused by being abused like that. He really did get more in and sucked his diamond to completion, coming in his mouth and making swallow. " Now for the real fun part... Pull down your pants and turn around" Steven ordered. Lars obeyed him. He wet his fingers with his own spit now, Lars would definitely need some healing after this...

He prepared him nice and slow, one finger at a time:" Tell me what you want, tell me how you need me and how much you love me. Ah, and only come if I filled you up", Steven whispered hotly into Lars ear, who was silently sobbing by needing to cum. Lars was currently holding himself up by gripping the armrest, while Steven knelt behind him."I- I need you inside! Please fill me with your cock, I need you. Fuck me , please, my diamond. I love you so much...", Lars begged like a whore. "Hmm, do you really want me to fill you like this?", Steven chuckled. " Yes! Yes, my diamond! Fill me with your dick, cum inside me, please. Breed me~ nnnh, rip me apart", Lars sobbed and moaned, he was so close. " If you insist...", Steven purred.

He took all three finger out with a lewd slick sound and replaced it with his cock. It hurt so much for Lars, who screamed in agony, but got a thrill out of it. Steven set a brutal pace, fucking into the tiny hole in front of him. Lars would have surly bled, if he had any blood. He made the cutest moans again, to Steven's joy. Soon, Steven finished, filling Lars up so much, his stomach showed a little bump. Lars came immediately as well. They both dressed and Steven returned to his bigger size, while holding Lars in his hands. " Do they have any showers here, my diamond?", Lars embarrassedly asked. He didn't want to run around with Steven's cum dripping out of him, even if it was kinda hot. "No, as gems don't shower. I'll get them to build something. You'll need to be sticky for a while, I'm afraid. Maybe you'll become pregnant? It wouldn't surprise me, I can bring live to a lot of things...", Steven teased, while petting Lars' stomach. Lars became pale, his diamond couldn't be serious?! "My diamond, I hope you are joking! I'll end you, if you do that to me!", he warned. Steven chuckled:" guess we'll have to see. Now be silent, I think someone is coming".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'll do one more chapter ;)


	10. Unexpected visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone bursts through Lars' hair

Their life here was really nice. Steven had to learn a lot, but it wasn't that hard to be honest. He mostly sat on his throne and decided over issues. At the moment he searched for an ambassador for earth. Lars had offered himself full of hope, but was denied. He had to stay by his diamonds side almost 24/7. Lars was still a bit angry about the whole slave-matter, but really, what other choice was there, even if he could decide? None. His parents would put him in an asylum if he dared to come back. Also, he realized quite shamefully, that he liked being forced to submit a little too much. He did not want to loose his diamond, even if he was enslaved by him... Maybe him wanting to stay was just some kind of stockholm-syndrom? He hoped, it was not.

So, Lars' job wasn't that bad anyway. For the most part, he just had to look pretty. Of course, he also always was ready to fight any intruders and had to keep an eye out, but no one got past their guards anyway. Otherwise, he had to open doors and the like. Luckily, his diamond did not force him to sing, like the others would. He rarely was allowed alone-time, sometimes not even, when Steven slept. But if he was, he roamed around Homeworld or rested for a while. Sometimes, he even slept. For this purpose, Lars had gotten his own room, with everything a human could ask for: a cozy bed, a dozen blankets, plushies, books, video games, a shower, a whirlpool.... EVERYTHING. He essentially lived like a king. And, Steven was not allowed inside, because that would make an own room for alone-time redundant. Steven had his own bedroom, needing to sleep and all. But it also was a place for both of them hanging around and doing... other stuff.

It was three weeks, before something went terribly, terribly wrong. Lars was currently in his room, laying on his bed and cuddling a pink whale. Why everything had to be pink, kinda evaded him, but whatever. He knew of course, it showed his diamonds claim, but this was his room! Suddenly though, he felt a weight in his hair, just like when Steven would exit it. Then, a friggin' DOZEN people or so came jumping out of it while screaming battle cries. "WHAT THE HELL!", Lars screamed in shock while running towards the door in an attempt to flee. He wanted to draw his sword, but there was nothing! The intruders must have put it away... His escape was prevented however, when someone cought him from behind. They held him close and clapped a red and black hand over his mouth, preventing him for shouting for the guards. He knew those hands...

Garnet whispered, while muffling his cries:" Stop it! We're only doing this to help you and us! We know what Steven did! You can trust us! If you help us, we'll leave you be. We never should have trusted Steven, my visions were right". Oh, no! They were delusional again! Garnet had had one of her highs again and they thought Steven was evil! They wanted too shatter him for sure! He had to get away... Pearl angrily, but quietly said:"It's too late Garnet. Who knows what kind of orders he has! We should just leave him here and attack Steven". Lars stopped struggling, if he pretended to comply, they might be stupid enough to leave him alone. Garnet noticed his behaviour:"Pearl, look! He gave up, I'm sure he'll help. My visions say it's rather likely" and with that, she let Lars fall to the floor. He scrambled up and turned around. There were the Crystal Gems, Greg, Connie, Sadie, his parents, his crew and gems he did not even recognize... a small army to take down Steven, he presumed. 

"Where is Steven?", Garnet wanted to know. "I- I don't know. Maybe in his room or outside...", he lied. He knew exactly, that Steven would be on his way to the throne-room soon. They had agreed to meet there in 10 minutes or so, so they could go to a diamond meeting together. Lars had to waste some time, so Steven would go looking for him or run and search for help himself. Pearl was rather suspicious however:" You don't know? You two are so close and you don't know where he is? I highly doubt that. Garnet, he's lying!". "I'm not! I was here for like two hours, alone, how should I know what my diamond did in that time-frame? He might be everywhere!", Lars shouted. 

His father interfered:" Be quiet or we'll gag you! You are protecting him, we know that! Stop calling him that stupid name, or I'll-", "Gag me? Oh my~ That's kinda kinky daddy, you were quite opposed to the idea of silencing me, when it was my diamond's idea", Lars taunted his dad. His dad had always had a bad temper and so:" WHAT WAS THAT? YOU BASTARD! I WILL TEACH YOU TO CALL ME-", he screamed painfully loud, as planned.

"Human Lars! What is that, who is that? We're coming inside-", he heard his guards call. "Bingo~", he said sly as ever, as his guards more or less kicked the door in. "INTRUDERS!", they screamed in alarm, as they saw all these people and war criminals in Lars' room. These instantly drew their weapons, but his two jasper-guards were quicker, already storming towards them. He used the distraction to run outside his room and towards the throne-room a few meters away. He had to warn his diamond! Some of the intruders however followed him. As he ran around a corner, he saw his poor diamond sitting leisurely sitting on his throne, not suspecting a thing:" MY DIAMOND! There are intruders, they'll try to shatter you! Quick-", he screamed. He was very lucky, that he did not have to ask for permission in cases like this...

Steven's eyes shot immediately up, as did his guards. Lars quickly stumbled towards him, as the guards stopped his persecutors from hurting him for now. However, the rest of them came now too, having poofed the poor jaspers. Steven quickly drew his shield and protected himself and Lars. Lars just stood there. He became increasingly scared, when more and more of their guards were poofed. What were they supposed to do? He got closer to his diamond and looked at him with wide eyes. Steven was determined to protect them both:" Lars, love, I know we have not fused since I poofed, but-", he said sadly, while crouching before Lars. Lars' eyes got wide, he- someone struck the shield, hard.

Well, he really did not have any time to thinks this trough and gave his hand to his diamond. He half feared it would not work, but it did. They looked a bit different now. Bigger than the diamonds, four arms and still pink. Their clothes just looked like Stevens. Stars was happy to be there again, but the situation wasn't that ideal. It was easy to bash the rebel gems against the wall with one swipe and protect themselves with the shield at the same time, however. Having the strength of a diamond and another was pretty unfair, he supposed. Still, it hurt to see his friends hurt by him. Poor Rhodonite and the twins were instantly poofed upon hitting the wall, being off-colors made them weaker. The others could take a bit more.  
But what about the humans, he asked himself. He would kill them, if he hit them. Most of them did not attack, but Connie did. She ran towards him, aiming for an arm, but luckily, Lars had another three. He quickly fished her out of the air and threw her sword away. He then let her down again:"Guys, stop! We didn't do anything! Let's just talk! We won't hurt you, but if you continue, the others will", Stars shouted in fear. He did not want to hurt them! Pearl broke down, it was just like last time, when she poofed Stars... Maybe Garnet was wrong once more? She couldn't go on.

The humans, now Connie too, were just standing there as well, not being able to do anything anyway. Garnet fought still, not wanting to give up. She would be right this time! She did not stand a chance though, when Stars thrust her into the wall once more, poofing her. Amethyst and the other gems stopped at that. They did not stand a chance... Stars would crush them now, wouldn't he? He came closer, as the remaining rebels slowly retreated into the nearest corner.

"Guys, please do not be afraid, I don't intend on hurting you. Let's just talk about all of this", Stars said while crouching on the floor in front of them. They still were scared, but Connie said:" O-Okay, let's talk. But you have to unfuse first!". Unfuse? He was really reluctant to do so, liking them being so close. But, he understood, that he was quite scary like this. So, he did unfuse in the end. This time, Lars did not fall to the ground, instead he managed to end up on his diamond's shoulder. His diamond however, took him and sat in down:"Lars, please gather all the gems. We don't want them lying on the floor like that, then join us", he demanded. "Yes, my diamond", he said, while doing the diamond bow. He had been told do that thing in company, even if it looked plain ridiculous. He was told by Yellow Pearl, that he would be a "disgrace to his diamond" if he didn't.

Soon, he was finished scooping up all the rebels and their own poor jaspers and quartzes. Lars went into one of the rooms, where his diamond would speak to guests. Everyone was sitting around a big, diamond shaped table made of some kind of glass with the insignia on it. As he approached Pink's throne, his diamond extended his hand, so Lars could get on:" Lars, give me the gems", Steven asked sadly. Lars pulled about 10 gems out of his pockets and put them in his diamonds other hand, who then put them on the table. Lars was allowed to seat himself on PD's shoulder afterwards.

The rebels were momentarily scared, that Steven would shatter them now, but he did not. "So, you want to tell me, why you attacked us again?", the diamond asked. Amethyst was angry:" You should know, sitting there all high and mighty! We know what you did to him and also, you betrayed us!", she said, while pointing at Lars. "As Lars has already established, I didn't do much and no, I haven't betrayed you. You don't even know what I achieved for all of you!", Steven said enraged, while bawling his fist and punching the table. Lars was concerned at that, fearing his diamond would by mistake crush the gems. It was his job to calm him down, so he silently whispered:" My diamond, permission to speak?". Steven nodded; "You know the first isn't entirely true and how are they supposed to know, that you aren't going to call war on them? Have patience with them...", he whispered into his diamonds ear, while caressing his neck.

Steven took a deep breath at that. He knew Lars did not consent their first time, even though he did not blame him. He also knew, that his family was scared of him:" I'm sorry for lashing out like that, I'm just-", he wanted to go on, but heard the sound of teleportation. Oh! He had scheduled a meeting with the other diamonds! They probably wanted to know where they were. The diamonds, all three of them, stood in the entrance in front of PD. White was furious:" What is going on here Pink? We were waiting for you! You can't just not- who is that?". "We were attacked. But it was only a misunderstanding. I need to discuss this matter now however, I couldn't wait. I'm sorry I did not come", Steven hurriedly said. He hoped, the other diamonds wouldn't decide on crushing his visitors. Blue was shocked, she could not loose PD again:" They attacked you and you didn't shatter them? This is unforgivable!". 

"No, Blue, please. They are my family! I've explained you what that is, did I not? They are just confused", Steven pleaded. This was going in a bad direction... Surprisingly, Yellow said:" Yes, you did explain indeed. We are just scared of loosing you again, you are our family as well! But, if you truly can handle this yourself, we'll leave you be...right, WD?". White contemplated that shortly. She knew, that family was important. She loved her sisters and his new brother dearly. She did not understand, why those weird people were PD's family as well, but she would accept it:"Ok. We'll go. You!"-she pointed at Lars-"Keep him safe! If you disobey, I'll maim you, weird human-pearl!". Lars became pale, but bowed nonetheless:" Yes, White Diamond". With that, the diamonds teleported away. They wouldn't really maim him, if he disobeyed his diamond, would they? Please no...

Coincidentally, Garnet and the off-colors reformed shortly after, not wanting to leave the fight for long. They were secretly disappointed however to learn, that it had stopped. Wrong again.., Garnet thought. Lars parents were very impatient, especially his dad was still angry for- well everything! "Can we commence this NOW? Lars! I want you to come home. I don't care what that sicko says about any achievements! He raped you, he commanded you and made you pink! You can't want this!...Hey, I'm speaking to you!", he shouted as Lars did not reply. Lars did not think he wanted to reply. He'd much rather, his diamond spoke for him, but he just looked at him and nodded, giving him permission to speak."I- I want this dad, i really want to! Yes, he raped me, I lied, ok? But now it's different! I don't blame him for that, he did not do it on purpose! I want to be with him, I want all of this!", Lars tried to convince his father, while shuffling closer to his diamond's neck. Oh, why couldn't he just hide?

"You WANT T-This? You like being raped by some kind of alien-queen-thing? You want to get ordered around and not be able to do what you want? Lars, this isn't you", his mother wailed. Why did her little baby want to suffer like this? "I LOVE HIM, MOM! I would die for him if needed! What do you expect me to do? Me going back to a life I hated? Going and failing at school, while working at that stupid Big Donut? Maybe I should have fallen in love with good old Sadie over there as well! Gotten a few children, forever living in Beach City and boring myself to death? Is that what I should have done?", Lars shouted. He couldn't believe no one thought he did not want a normal life.

His father disapproved loudly :"YES, then you would finally have been a GOOD CHILD!...Son, I'm sor-", he tried to correct his mistake, but was to slow. Lars had jumped onto the table walking towards his father, how dare he! "A GOOD CHILD? Oh so only a straight, normal, married male with kids is A GOOD CHILD? Working a dead end job is GOOD?", he angrily asked. He couldn't believe it! He was none of these things, not even before death:" Well, maybe I should have just stayed dead then! After all, I'm such a bad child!". He proceeded to raise his arm, to punch his dad. He would teach him, just how bad of a child he was- "Lars, stop and come back here", Steven calmly demanded.

Lars could of course not disobey. He let his arm fall to the side in defeat and returned to his diamond's side, while tearing up out of anger. He let himself be put on the armrest, cuddling up to his diamond as far away from everyone else as possible and cast his eyes downwards. He was just heartbroken. How could they say these things?

"Mr. and Mrs. Barriga, listen. I love Lars, I really do and he is mostly happy with being here. We sometimes disapprove, I sometimes have to order him, yes. But we still love each other. I don't force him to stay here. See: Lars, I allow you to go if you want to and to speak your mind about everything, but you have to be truthful. Do you want to be with me and do you love me? Speak", Steven tried hard to convince them. He did not want everyone to hate each other. "I- I love you my diamond, of course I do! And I do not want to leave you, not in a thousand years. I-I just can't stand this anymore! I don't want people to disapprove of us all the time... When everyone is just screaming all the time, I wish you would not have resurrected me. I can't do this anymore! Please, I don't want to speak more, make it stop!", Lars babbled on without being able to stop. Everything was true, although he regretted saying the last part. Now he was just openly crying again. "You- You can stop now...", Steven said depressedly. He did not know, that all of this made Lars so very sad. Had he known, he might have shattered and killed them, just to safe his love from all the hate.

The Barrigas were shocked into silence, as the saw their son crying like that again. He didn't want to see them any longer, so he hid in his diamond's coat. Pearl was the first to speak:"Now that we've settled this... somewhat. We need to talk about your betrayal, Steven. "I did not betray you, in joining the diamonds. I was able to negotiate, that any planets with life would be saved, furthermore...", His diamond began to explain. He did not listen however, to caught up in his own mind. He just wanted to vanish... After some time, Lars really could not tell how much had passed, they seemed to be finished, he assumed. They all looked kinda happy, at least the gems, he observed. He did not care in the least. He just wanted them to leave or him to die. Didn't matter. Everyone would scream in 5 minutes max anyway again. Hating on him and his diamond. Please, let it just end...

Steven wanted to stand up, because they all were finished now. They had agreed, that there had been no betrayal. The gems and others now wanted to get to know homeworld and how it changed. He couldn't stand up though, with Lars slumping apathetically against him:" Lars, are you alright?". "Hm? Oh, I don't know my diamond. I really do not. I... just want to not be here with *them* anymore, he truthfully said. "Well, where do you want to go?", Steven asked, being concerned. Lars just shrugged:"Don't know, my diamond. Just order me to do something...", he answered, voice full of depression. His parents heard that however, still sitting at the table in shock:" Lars, we didn't mean to say that! We just wanted your best...". Lars ignored them, not wanting to hear. Steven was unsure of what to do. Lars was clearly not ok. 

He took him and went to their room:" Lars, please, there must be something I can do for you...", he pleaded. He just wanted them to be happy! "I just want to forget about this...", he whispered. "Forget? What? I suppose i can do that, but Lars... you can't just forget about everything...", Steven explained. "Just... I want to be a Pearl, my diamond. A real one. With only you as my family and love, forgetting about my old life. I can't take this anymore, please do it!"

Steven loved Lars and he could not bear seeing him like that:"Lars, I order you to forget all about Beach City. You only know that we are from there. I'm your diamond, you are my Pearl and you love me, that's all you need to know from your past. Now sleep and when you wake up, you'll only know what I've told you"

Then, all went black for Lars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be it! There won't be any more chapters for this. Maybe, with new episodes, I'll do another fanfic about this.


End file.
